1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling arrangement of each image when one or more images are arranged, and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image generation application (hereinafter also referred to as a “collage application”) has been known that combines pictures, photos, and texts with one another to generate a collage. Such a collage application that is provided with a function in which a user can arbitrarily move and arrange image data is known. However, since it takes time to generate a collage, even if the collage application is used, generating a collage is difficult.
Thus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-134777 discusses a patterning method including a table in which a place where a photo is to be arranged in a collage region is originally patterned and then automatically applying an image to the predetermined place.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-134777 has a problem in which, since the prepared pattern is used, only low freedom is allowed for the arrangement.